Just a Dream
by Lilin
Summary: My own version of Cryil-chan's(Azrael's) 'Just a Dream'....R&R onegaishimasu!


Author's note:This is my own version of Cyril-chan's Just a dream  
  
  
JUST A DREAM  
  
  
As I cradled your head on my lap,I touched those soft blonde hair of yours.I gently brushed some wisps from your gentle face.You look so vulnerable sleeping like that.One could never guessed that you were able to kill the Genei Ryodan.  
  
I felt so peaceful when I'm with you.My heart swelled with my love for you.There's nothing in the world that could ever come between us.  
  
As I gently touched your face,you put your hand on top of mine.Your eyes fluttered open as you softly kissed the palm of my hand.Those aquamarine eyes of yours stared intently into mine.  
  
"What are you thinking,love?"You asked me in a whisper.  
  
"Nandemonai."I answered in the same tone.  
  
You slowly rose up and sat down beside me and gathered me in those strong arm of yours.I inhaled your scent.You smelled of wood and musk,wonderfully masculine.  
  
"You know,koi?"You whispered in my ear."I wish the flow of time would stop.I could stay like this forever with you here in my bloodstained…"  
  
I stopped your words with my finger tip."Hush,anata.The past is past.What you've done means nothing to me now."  
  
"How could you ever love someone like me?Someone who killed people just to satisfy his thirst for revenge."  
  
"I looked past that.Anata,I'm not that shallow.I know you hated killing.I love you because of the gentle heart you have locked away in the depths of your mind."  
  
You gave me a tiny yet precious smile."I'm glad you saw past those barriers.I lived my entire life in the darkness.I allowed myself not to love anyone in fear of neglecting my mission.And yet here you are,the beacon sent by the heavens to guide me back into the light.Ureshii…Aishiteru with all my heart."  
  
"Aishiteru,Kurapika….istumademo."  
  
You slowly cupped my chin and stared lovingly into my eyes.Warmth filled my heart and spread all over my body as I recalled those three precious words you said to me.I would always treasure the times we were alone like this.  
  
You lowered your lips,just inches away from mine.I could feel your sweet breathe.Your hand,the one with the chains,slowly caressed the side of my face as you settled your lips on mine.It was a perfect fit.It was like we were made for each other.  
  
You gave me a kiss,a passionate yet gentle kiss.A kiss that sealed our destiny.I kissed you back,returning with the amount of love you gave me…perhaps even more.  
  
You reluctantly pulled away and stared again into my eyes.I doubt I could still see clearly for passion clouded my vision.I sighed and leaned against your chest as I let time pass us by.  
  
I started to close my eyes when everything started to fade.I looked up to you in panic.Your eyes were filled with terror as you slowly fade away.  
  
"Kurapika!"I shouted as I try to hold you in my arms.But my efforts were in vain,you had disappeared.Tears streamed down my face.  
  
"Iyada!"I shouted in denial."This can't be hapenning.Kurapika!"  
  
The peaceful scenery was replaced by total darkness.Voices…I started hearing voices in my head.  
  
"Of course,this isn't happening.it's all in your mind"  
  
"You're such a dreamer,Lilin!"  
  
"Do you think,if he's real,he'll love you?What a foolish dream."  
  
"You're such a fool,a hopeless fool."  
  
"Reality check,Lilin,reality check."  
  
"He doesn't exist.He's just a character!"  
  
"Iyada!Iyada!Iyada!"I started screaming,I was confused."Leave me alone!"  
  
The voices never ceased to stop.They kept on berating me,confusing me.Telling me that it was one of my stupid fantasies to be in love with a character.They were so cruel,those people whom I call my friends,my relatives.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?"I said."This is my own world not yours."  
  
I finally broke down.Tears sprang from my eyes as I sat and buried my face in my knees.The voices still haven't left me alone.They haven't left me alone to be in my own world.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!!!!"  
  
I woke up to the rays of the sun shining down on me.I expected to see you smiling down on me,telling me it was a nightmare.I waited for your voice but none came.  
  
I sat up and realized I was still in my room.Tears started to spill again as I touched my lips.Pain coursed through my heart to see that you were not there.I hugged my knees and wept.  
  
"It was a dream after all."I cried sadly."Just a dream…" 


End file.
